Big Time Victoria Secrets
by I love BTR2
Summary: When Jess a small town girl is a Victoria Secret model ges to take abreak from modeling to singing. One of the btr guys have a crush on her. Which on is it though?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I was modeling in a fashion show for Victoria Secret.

My favorite band Big Time Rush are sitting in the front row of the show. One Direction is performing; I am the first one to walk out because I am the honorary angel. The person told me to head out so I put my hand on my hip and walked out In front of everyone. One Direction is performing Little Things. When I walk out Harry is the first one standing there he looked me up and down hen took my hand and twirled me around. Then Niall was standing there after Harry so he took my hand and kissed it and winked at me. Today is the best day ever I swear. Liam is next he walked with me till he stopped at Louis. Louis put his arm around my shoulders so I put my arm around his waist and he walked with me till he let go half way to Zayn and he gave me a hug then gave me to Zayn. Zayn gave me a smile/smirk thing and dance with me. I got to the end of the cat walk so I did a pose and kissed my index and middle finger and put them on my butt on winked. When I stared walking back BTR was staring at me so I waved and smirked and blew them a kiss. I walked backstage getting ready for my next outfit. Tonight at the after party was going to be so much fun tonight. I get to wear the dress for the party. Some other outfits are

. /images/view;_ylt=A0PDoX0j9KpQ6DwAn0KJzbkF;_ylu=X3oDMTBlMTQ4cGxyBHNlYwNzcgRz bGsDaW1n?back=http%3A%2F% . %2Fsearch%2Fimages%3Fp%3Dpicture%2Bof%2Bvictoria%2Bsecret%2Boutfits%2Bfor%2Bfashion%2Bshows%26n%3D30%26ei%3Dutf-8%26tab%3Dorganic%26ri%3D2&w=575&h=862&imgurl= %2Fimages%2F2010%2F11%2Fvictorias-secret-fashion-show% &rurl=http%3A%2F% %2Fpage%2F13%2F&size=141.6+KB&name=Attractive+Models+%3Cb%3Eof+Victoria%3C%2Fb%3E%26%2339%3Bs+%3Cb%3ESecret+Fashion+%3C%2Fb%3EShow+2010&p=picture+of+victoria+secret+outfits+for+fashion+shows&oid=f5e84f0c1456e46fd3542f2ffc0d f6bc&fr2=&fr=&tt=Attractive%2BModels%2B%253Cb%253Eof%2BVictoria%253C%252Fb%253E%2526%252339%253Bs%2B%253Cb%253ESecret%2BFashion%2B%253C%252Fb%253EShow%2B2010&b=0∋=56&no=2&ts=&tab=organic&sigr=11481vd25&sigb=1425vtmcs&sigi=136m52gjh&.crumb=rICpb7Qb2WV

These are all the outfits I wore.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I opened my eyes and sat up. I was just nervous and was trying to make myself feel better about it. Anyone who was auditioning to be a Victoria's Secret Model would be nervous. I got in the warm, bubbly bath and started shaving my long legs. I tied back my punk blonde hair and splashed my face with the warm water. I took off my bright purple glasses and rinsed my hair. I shaved my armpits and made myself presentable. I put my glasses back on and found my pink robe. I looked at the audition dress code. I got my black string bikini top and my black string bikini bottom. I put a low-cut white see-through tank top and chartreuse jeans. I put my phone in my pocket, grabbed my keys also my bag and headed out the door.

I was famous on YouTube before my channel was hacked. I had started to make videos of myself singing and posted them on YouTube. I got plenty views pretty quickly. Most of the comments read something along the lines of-

'Angel Voice'

'Wow! Cool video! You should check out my new one. Don't forget to subscribe'

and my personal favorite:

'NICE ** JESS' I left YouTube 2 years ago but it felt like forever.

Part of my dream (Chapter One) had already been a reality. I was close friends with Carlos Pena from Big Time Rush. We had always talked and face timed and texted until 4:00 in the morning. I had never really talked to the other guys because they had always been making side trips with their other friends, girlfriends, and relatives. I went downstairs to the apartment lobby. I went on the local bus and was headed to the modeling agency. When I got onto the bus I go a perverted look from the driver. I tried to ignore it and grabbed on to the ripped leather seats. I pulled out $10 from my wallet. When we arrived the bus made a rough, sudden stop. I handed the driver the cash and he took off. I walked down the block a little and saw the enchanted numbers that could make a Victoria's Secret Model. 562. I went inside and took the elevator. In my short time in the elevator I stripped myself down to my string bikini and straightened up. I planned on making a big entrance and making it like a strip-tease show. I would try to not fall over in my high, black stilettos. I actually looked hot. But at the same time a **. My swirly cat eye look, red lipstick, and blush matched better than any other make-up combination. The elevator opened and I made myself look like the biggest ** you've ever seen. Someone who looks like she's been a Victoria's Secret model for 8 years. Someone who was a **. Someone who's ** has been used more than Google. I looked at the first guy I saw in the room and lifted his chin with my finger. "Jessica DelaCruiz" I whispered in his ear as seductively as possible. I swung on the support pole in the middle of the room. I then continued in a dainty southern belle voice "I'm 23, lived here my whole life." I gave a flirty smile to everyone -man and woman- in the room. I could tell that even the woman had crushes on me now. I did another pole strut and then sat down on the office table. I made my long leg go up all the way before crossing it in a lady-like way. I spoke again "Ok, what do you need to know or want to see?" I bit my bottom lip and smiled in a flirty way again. One man tried to talk but then stuttered, he cleared his throat, "Y-yes Mrs. DelaCruiz" I interrupted him and held out my hand as if to be asking for him to take it "Ms." He continued "Ms. DelaCruiz we'd like to see you pose a couple times fill out this paper and you'll be good to go. We will decide from then whether to let you be a model or not." I did all as wanted and then handed him back the paper. I then told the table, "We'll be in touch" Still keeping the dainty southern belle voice up. "I waved "Bye, now!" I headed back to the elevator and once again had about 30 seconds to change. I slipped on my white see-through tank top and my chartreuse jeans I wiped off the ridiculous cat-eye look and left the building. I had decided to walk home. I needed the exercise. I didn't wait for the bus and I took off. I then texted Carlos:

"Hey Carlos, just got back from the audition.-JD"

"Great! Did you get in?-CP"

"I don't know yet but I hope so made a big deal of it.-JD"

"Well I have rehearsals, I'll talk to you later. Bye!-CP"

"Bye Carlos!-JD"


End file.
